As education pushes for more authentic measures of 21st century skills, limitations in the technology available in schools may hamper these pursuits. Many schools lack sufficient numbers of computers, and the goal of having a computer available for each student continues to be unachievable in most schools across the country. Due to the lack of computers, standardized tests (e.g., the SAT Reasoning Test) may be administered in schools at a volume that is higher than the number of computers available during the administration. Because of this, standardized tests have been held back from being able to deliver innovative, computer-based assessments that could provide a better measure of students' skills. Pilot programs that allow for students to bring their home laptops to schools may show promise, but these resources are not available to all students, and the operational needs of this model may be much higher than the traditional, paper-and-pencils-based assessment.